Extraña Necesidad
by Kato-Yumie
Summary: le llevó 4 años viviendo en el makai el descubrir lo que realmente queria. Y cuando decide volver se encuentra con un raro pero atrayente expectaculo... quizás era esa la extraña necesidad que tenía. [Mi pimer fic ONESHOT YAOI LEMON Kurama X Hiei]


**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfic es un ONESHOT y contiene **YAOI **(es decir relaciones amorosas/sexuales entre hombres… hombreXhombre) y **LEMON** (relaciones sexuales explícitas). También puede haber **SPOILERS** de la serie (si es que no la vieron entera)

Así que si no son lo suficientemente grandes para leerlos, les da asco, no les gusta o lo que sea… ya saben donde queda la salida... Estoy segura de que va a haber muchos otros fanfics de su agrado.

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes de **YU YU HAKUSHO** son de **pertenencia** exclusiva de **Yoshihiro Togashi**… (Ojala yo tuviera la genialidad de crear un manga tan bueno como ese)

La pareja es KuramaXHiei… y también KuramaXOC (pero no se preocupen… con la OC son unos momentos nomás...). Espero que lo disfruten mucho. Está ambientado 4 años después de que volvieran del Makai (durante los cuales Hiei se quedó en el castillo de Mukuro, haciendo rondas por todo el Makai para devolver, al Ningenkai, a los seres humanos que caían allí sin querer). Repito: hay lemon! Si no les gustan… váyanse… no quiero que digan que no les avisé!

A las personas que sigan leyendo… ojala les guste! Este fue el primer fanfic que escribí… mi primer yaoi, mi primer lemon, mi primer oneshot…¡¡el primero! **DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!** SE LOS RUEGO! Me encanta recibir opiniones y también responderlos… díganme si les gusto, si les pareció horrible… recibo consejos, amenazas de muerte, cartas de amor, confesiones, pedidos de ayuda… lo que sea jejeje…. Arigato! Y disfruten!

"**EXTRAÑAS NECESIDADES"**_ Por Kato Yumie (Yumie227)_

¿Quien iba a pensar que yo iba a volver al Ningenkai por voluntad propia?... Hace unos años, ni yo mismo lo hubiera imaginado.

Debe resultar extraño, pero luego de todo lo vivido, y de pasar 4 años ayudando a los humanos perdidos a regresar ningenkai, creo que logré entender muchas de las cosas que me sucedían. Esas sensaciones raras que me provocaban algunas personas.

Por alguna razón, tengo una extraña necesidad de verte, Kurama, de sentarme a tu lado y escucharte hablar por horas de tu madre, de cómo fue tu día, como lo hacía antes… se podría decir que "extraño" saber de ti. Si… completamente diferente de mi comportamiento normal, lo se, ni siquiera yo mismo lo comprendo, pero es así.

Digamos que es, mayormente, por ti que estoy volviendo. Eres uno de los únicos seres con los cuales me entiendo.

El viaje se ha hecho largo, pero luego de varias horas, llegué al ningenkai… aquí ya está empezando a atardecer. Voy hacia tu vieja casa, me asomo a tu ventana, pero lo único que encuentro dentro son cajas… ¿Ya no vives aquí?

Diablos. Realmente no había pensado en eso… luego de tanto tiempo, supongo que es normal que no vivas con tu madre humana. ¿Y ahora?... ¿Cómo diablos hago para encontrarte?

Claro… el Jagan.

Apenas lo destape, te encontré…veo que no escondes tu youki –para nada-

Me dirigí hacia donde estabas, era un gran edificio… que, casualmente, tenía unos grandes árboles a unos cuantos metros de las ventanas…el lugar perfecto para sentarme a descansar.

Salté a de rama en rama, buscándote en cada piso, hasta que al llegar al séptimo, te sentí más cerca, y entonces te oí abrir la puerta. Me senté en el árbol, desde donde solo se veía tu cama, un escritorio, un largo pasillo y parte de la puerta de entrada. Un departamento ordenado, clásico y limpio. No se podía esperar menos de ti.

Me asomé un poco más y te vi. Entraste, dejaste pasar a una ningen de largos cabellos rubios y cerraste la puerta detrás de ambos.

Ella te sonrió y tú le devolviste la sonrisa colocando tus brazos alrededor de su cintura. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Luego te miró fijo… tomó tu rostro entre sus manos y te besó. Ha! ¿Te besó así como si nada? Acaso, Kurama,… ¿tienes pareja?

Te vi traerla hasta tu habitación, entre besos, caricias, tropiezos y rizas. Tus manos recorriendo su cuerpo mientras ella repetía tu nombre de ningen… Comenzó a desvestirte y tu a ella… "**Te amo, Shuichi**" dijo, a lo que tu respondiste con un simple beso. Se recostaron en tu cama aún besándose, comenzaste a bajar tu mano por su cuerpo y, luego, sin previo aviso entraste en ella arrancando de su garganta un grito de dolor y placer… todo al mismo tiempo. Embestías contra ella casi automáticamente, con los ojos cerrados, como si no quisieras ver.

Las gotas de sudor comenzaban a brotar de tus poros y brillaban bajo los últimos rayos de sol… tu cabello… ese cabello rojo que cubría tu espalda y caía alrededor de tu rostro se movía al compás de tu vaivén, vaivén que se detuvo abruptamente cuando llegaste al punto máximo de placer.

Te quedaste quieto presionando contra el cuerpo de esa ningen, tu rostro expresaba placer, pero cuando abriste los ojos, se notaba el vació dentro de ti… pude saber, sin esfuerzos, que no estabas pensando, ni siquiera un poco, en ella.

Luego de un par de minutos retozando en la cama, la ningen se levantó y se vistió. Tú la seguiste, te pusiste los pantalones y la acompañaste hasta la salida. La saludaste con un beso de despedida, cerraste la puerta y te recostaste sobre ella mirando al suelo… una expresión de tristeza te invadía. Era obvio que no te sentías muy reconfortado luego de haber hecho algo así…

Después de ver semejante espectáculo, me sentí un poco agobiado… tenia una extraña necesidad de probar que se sentía estar en su lugar porque se veía delicioso…esa chica parecía tan a gusto mientras la usabas, que me tentó de probarte… mi mente me decía que no era correcto, que no debía hacerlo, pero… tu sabes… no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer…

Cuando te vi acercarte a tu habitación, salté de la rama a tu ventana y toqué en el vidrio.

**-H-Hiei?** – dijiste, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras abrías la ventana.

**-Bravo… impresionante show.** – acompañé mi irónica respuesta con aplausos mientras entraba a tu habitación.

**-¿Q-Qué diablos haces aquí?** – Por lo que vi, no lograbas salir de tu asombro.

**- ¿Dónde esta tu cordialidad? Vengo a visitarte y ¿así me recibes? – **Me senté en la silla de tu escritorio y crucé las piernas descansándolas arriba de este.

**-¿De verdad vienes a visitarme?**

**-¿Quién era esa ningen? **– Apenas hice esa pregunta tus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y te tapaste la boca… parecías shockeado por mi pregunta…

**-¿Q-Qué viste?... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allí afuera?** – prácticamente temblabas… creo que no fue de tu agrado que los hubiera visto…

**- Lo suficiente… y bien… ¿Quién era?**

**-Ella… Ella era mi novia… -**volteaste y comenzaste a arreglar las sabanas de tu cama

**-mmm… Novia… eso sería… tu pareja ¿Correcto? – **Creo que "novia" es el término que utilizan los ningen cuando se juntan con alguien.

**-Si, así es… pero… tú no deberías haber visto lo que viste… eso es algo muy privado… algo que se hace entre dos personas, cuando se aman…**

**-Pero tu no la amas… - **Otra vez te quedaste pálido… no se que dije de malo… solo estaba resaltando la realidad, lo que vi.

**- ¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO? ¡TU NO SABES NADA!** – te pusiste a gritar como loco… desde que llegué parece ser que todo lo hago mal.

**-¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿Acaso di en el blanco?**

**-No seas estúpido Hiei… además… ¿Quién te crees que eres? Apareces luego de cuatro años sin saber de ti y, para colmo, te atreves a juzgar lo que hago con mi vida? –** pareces herido… jamás pensé que la realidad doliera tanto, he.

**-NO TE ESTOY JUZGANDO! **–Dije recalcando cada palabra-** Solamente te digo lo que vi. Te sentiste vacío mientras te acostabas con ella, no le devolviste su "te amo"… es más, puedo apostar que ni siquiera pensabas en ella mientras estaban en la cama… **

**-YA CALLATE! –**hundiste tu cara entre tus manos… parece que no quieres enfrentar la realidad-** ¿A que diablos viniste Hiei? – **te sentaste en la cama, la mirada en el suelo.

-**Vine por ti.** –las palabras salieron de mi con toda confianza, pero sin mi permiso… bueno, al menos logré que te calmaras y me miraras a los ojos.- **Por alguna razón, tuve la extraña necesidad de verte…**- Mis palabras salían de mi boca, aunque no planeaba decirte todo esto, pero me hizo sentir bien y una sonrisa malvada se trepó por mi rostro… una sonrisa contagiosa por lo visto…

**-No puedo creerlo… estás hablando enserio…**

**-Si, pero eso ahora no importa… tu tienes a tu…"noviecita" ningen, así que mejor me marcho… -**me levante, decidido a salir por esa misma ventana, pero aún con mi sonrisa en el rostro… fue un simple impulso lo que me llevó a tu lado.

-**¿Para qué te vas?... Tu mismo dijiste que no al amo… Dijiste que sabías que me siento vacío estando con ella… y que no pensaba en ella mientras estábamos juntos… **–Te levantaste de la cama, acercándote hacia mi…-**¿Sabes en quién pensé, durante los últimos 6 años, cuando besaba a alguien? -**ahora eras tu quien desprendía confianza-

**-No... No lo se...-** con cada paso que dabas, tus ojos demostraban más y más el deseo que te quemaba por dentro.

**-¿Sabes en quien pensaba cada noche, cuando me atrapaba la soledad…? **

**-Realmente no tengo la más mínima idea…- **La ironía volvía a mi boca… trayendo consigo una sonrisa lujuriosa.

**-Pensaba en el niño prohibido…**– llegaste hasta mi y tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos…-** en el youkai de fuego que jamás podría ser mío… -**rozaste mis labios con los tuyos e inconcientemente aferré mis manos a tu cintura**- pensaba en mi compañero de peleas** -apoyaste tus labios en los míos… tus calidos labios – **En Hiei Jaganshi **– fue lo último que dijiste antes de recorrer suavemente mis labios con la punta de tu lengua y luego presionar con ella obligándome a abrirlos… Me invadió la sensación más placentera que jamás había sentido… tu boca era demasiado deliciosa… Cerré los ojos, concentrándome así en los otros sentidos, mientras tus manos comenzaron a recorrerme, pasando por mi nuca, mi cuello, bajando por mi espalda –tu lengua aún jugando con la mía- y, una vez que llegaron a mi cintura, comenzaste a sacar mi remera de adentro del pantalón...

**-No te adelantes Kurama… no soy tan fácil… -**dije cortando el delicioso beso…

**-Vamos Hiei… sabes perfectamente que esto es lo que quieres… -**empujaste tu cadera, suavemente, contra la mía y pude sentir que todas estas caricias te estaban haciendo efecto- **¿No disfrutaste ese beso? –**jugabas rozando mi nariz con la tuya. Tus ojos entrecerrados demostraban cuanto me deseabas.

**-…no estuvo mal… **

**-Bueno… lo que sigue te hará sentir mucho mejor… puedo asegurártelo –** apenas terminaste la frase volviste a recorrer mi boca con tu lengua… y esta vez, te respondí correctamente, dejándome llevar por mis instintos.

Tus manos comenzaron a subir por adentro de mi remera, recorriendo con toda dulzura cada retazo de mí… Nunca antes, tus manos, me habían parecido tan celestiales. Luego, cuidadosamente, levantaste mi remera hasta sacarla del todo. Tus ojos no se despegaban de los míos… y por alguna razón, brillaban increíblemente, como los de un niño hambriento mirando un caramelo.

Me abrazaste, y pude sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo, la firmeza con la que me sostenías me hizo sentir seguro… algo que nunca antes me había sucedido, y entonces, decidí dar el siguiente paso.

Gire mi rostro y comencé a besar tu pecho. Al llegar a tu rozado pezón, pase suavemente mi lengua por el, y luego lo mordí, haciendo que te encorvaras. En forma de disculpa, volví a lamerlo, y luego puse mis labios sobre él y lo besé. Fui con mi lengua hasta tu otro pezón, para pasarla en círculos por alrededor. Después, instintivamente, comencé a bajar de poco por tu abdomen, pero me tomaste por los hombros, trayéndome de nuevo hacia arriba.

**-¿Que sucede Youko? **–pregunte, tomándote nuevamente de la cintura y besándote-. **¿Me vas a decir que te volviste pudoroso?**

**-Por supuesto que no, pero quiero hacerte disfrutarlo completamente… quiero que veas lo que es sentirse amado… sentirse deseado…**-la lujuria no se despegaba de tu rostro, y a este punto, creo que también se mantenía fija en el mío.

-**Prometes mucho… pero si quieres que te crea, deberías dejar a hablar y comenzar a ac-**

Me callaste con un profundo beso y yo… yo ya no me resistiría a nada.

Comenzaste a darme besos por la línea de la mandíbula bajando hasta mi cuello. Te detuviste allí, y me mordiste fuertemente haciendo que un pequeño gemido escapara de mi boca... parecías estar reclamándome como algo tuyo… luego pasaste la lengua por la marca que tus dientes habían dejado y comenzaste recorrer mi clavícula con ella. Pasaste por mi pecho, deteniéndote en cada pezón, esos trocitos de carne que me hacían perderme en el placer cada vez que los torturabas. Seguiste camino abajo, por el centro de mi abdomen, y mientras hundías tu lengua en mi ombligo, aprovechaste mis segundos de inconciencia para despojarme de las últimas ropas que me quedaban, entonces tomaste mi miembro con una de tus manos y lo lamiste desde la base hasta la punta…

**- ¡DIOS!** –dije abriendo mis ojos en par. Caí sentado contra la pared, con las rodillas dobladas y las piernas abiertas. El placer fue tal que no pude mantenerme en pie.

Sin esperar ni decir nada, volviste hacia mí y jugaste con tu lengua en la hendidura de mi miembro mientras yo me retorcía de placer. Lo besaste, y luego, sin previo aviso, lo tomaste por completo en tu boca. Podía sentir tu lengua rodeándolo… tus manos en mis muslos, manteniéndolos separados… succionabas y soltabas a un ritmo que llegué a amar…

Para mi desgracia, después de unos momentos, frenaste, y subiste de apoco para besarme, pero al ver que yo seguí con lo ojos cerrados, perdido en mi, me mordiste el labio.

-**¿Lo estás disfrutando?**

-**Quiero más, Kurama…** -me sentía embriagado de placer, necesitaba más, tanto así que ni mi orgullo me importaba.

**-¿Estas seguro?… Te advierto que una vez que comience, no vas a poder frenarme.**

**-Dije que quiero más. Te quiero dentro de mí… - **

**-mmm –**te mordías el labio inferior**- dios… ojala hubieras vuelto antes... – **tome un mechón de tu cabello y jalé de él para besarte. Un beso hambriento… apasionado y profundo**-. Solo espera un segundo.**

Te levantaste y fuiste a tu mesa de luz, pero no soporté estar solo así que te seguí y te tomé por la espalda. Mordí tu cuello y tiraste tu cabeza hacia un costado dándome permiso para seguir. Besé tu hombro, mientras te hacía girar hacia mí, y cuando estuvimos frente a frente, presione mi cuerpo contra el tuyo y sentí tu erección rozando mi abdomen; miré hacia abajo, la tomé con mis manos y me relamí.

-**Yo también quiero probarte **– dije mientras te sentaba en tu cama. Sin quejas, te recostaste y me pediste que me subiera a hincadillas sobre ti, de cara a tus pies, mientras te ponías una extraña crema en los dedos (ese tubo era lo que fuiste a buscar) y así lo hice. Una vez ubicado, comencé a lamerte, y luego a chuparte, cada vez más fuerte. Mientras tanto, masajeabas mi erección con una mano, y con la otra (que tenia esa extraña crema) comenzaste a estirar mi pequeña entrada. El movimiento de tus dedos en mi se sentía un poco extraño, pero cuando tocabas ese punto en particular, no podía resistirme a gemir.

Ya no lo soportaba, tenía que tenerte dentro de mí… levanté mi mirada, giré, poniéndome cara a cara frente a ti y sin descaro te dije:

**-Fóllame, Kurama, solo hazlo…**

Mis palabras parecieron ser muy efectivas, porque en cuestión de segundos, estabas sobre mí. Apoyaste mis piernas sobre tus hombros y comenzaste a penetrarme. Grité de dolor, hasta que estuviste dentro por completo. Nos quedamos quietos unos segundos, dejabas suaves besos en mi cuello, mientras tanto, pero una vez me sentí cómodo con la sensación y moví mis caderas para hacértelo saber, comenzaste a retirarte de a poco para luego volver a entrar… el ritmo era lento y parejo, pero cada vez se hacía más y más rápido. En tus ojos se podía notar que realmente lo estabas disfrutando, y gemías mi nombre repetidamente para hacérmelo saber.

Me sentía perdido, casi hipnotizado por el movimiento de tu cuerpo. Era maravilloso tenerte dentro de mi, sentir tu transpiración mezclándose con la mía, ver esa expresión de placer en tu rostro y tus rojos cabellos meciéndose al compás de tu cuerpo, oler tu hermoso perfume a rosas, pero más que nada… lo que realmente disfrutaba era oírte llamar mi nombre con tanto desespero, como si realmente me necesitaras, como si lo único que desearas fuese que yo sea solamente tuyo.

Sentí que me acercaba al punto máximo de placer, mi cuerpo no resistiría más.

**-Kurama… estoy llegando** –dije entre jadeos

-**Y-yo también**- dijiste mirándome a los ojos.

Y gritando tu nombre llegué, mi cuerpo se mantuvo rígido y a la vez temblando durante unos segundos, mi visión estaba un poco borrosa y mis brazos se mantenían aferrados a ti… no quería dejarte ir… Jamás.

Creo que, en ese instante, nos fundimos en uno… mi cuerpo tenía tu perfume, tenía parte de ti dentro mío. Podía sentir tu respiración, y hasta los latidos de tu corazón… creo que jamás me sentí tan puro como en ese momento…

Volviste a besarme y luego te recostaste a mi lado, tapándonos a ambos con una sábana.

**-Eso fue… genial…**

**-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir Youko? Creo que no me mereces** – respondí irónicamente, pero, para mi, esto realmente merecía palabras más grandes.

**-Gracias Hiei. Gracias por volver y por darme este momento… no sabes lo que significa para mí.**

**-No te preocupes… tendremos muchos más…**

**-Eh?**

**-Vine para quedarme..**

**-Es enserio? **

**-Si, así es… Si tienes problemas me voy…**

-**NO no no no!** –me abrazaste, apoyando mi cabeza en tu pecho…- **Sabes… esto realmente me hizo muy feliz.**

**- Yo… también lo disfrute… -**sonreíste… es bueno verte sonreír

**-Hiei. Sabes que la palabra "amor" es algo muy importante para los seres humanos… ¿no? **

**-Si… lo sé… ¿y?**

**-¿Oyes eso? –**Acercaste mi oído a tu corazón – **¿Oyes a mi corazón latiendo rápidamente?**

**-Es natural… luego de tanto ejercicio… **

**-No es por eso… **

**-…eh?... – **realmente no entendía… es cierto, había pasado un rato desde que habíamos terminado. Ya se debería haber recuperado…**- entonces… ¿Por qué late así?**

**-Late así por ti... porque estás tan cerca de mí… Late tan fuertemente porque te amo, Hiei. Tenías razón con respecto a la ningen… no le respondí porque mi cariño por ella no significa nada comparado con mi amor por ti….**

**-Wow… pobre chica... seguramente quedara desilusionada cuando le diga que su novio la dejó por un demonio macho...**

**-Ni creas que hablarás con ella…**

**-Por qué no? No le vas a presentar a tu nuevo novio?**

**-oO … Hiei… tu… mi novio?**

**-Si… sería apropiado pedirle tu mano a tu madre?**

**-Hiei… basta… me estas asustando…**

Me mantuve protegido bajo mi ironía y mis chistes… pero muy por dentro sabía que esa extraña necesidad de ver a Kurama que había tenido, era en realidad un profundo deseo de estar con esta persona… una extraña necesidad que se convirtió en el motivo perfecto para descubrir sus intenciones y demostrarle que yo sentía lo mismo…

No se cuanto durará, pero se que voy a disfrutarlo…

**Bien… ahora que esta terminado el patético e interminable fanfic… paso a decirles… Gomen nasai por la tortura…. No me van a matar ne?...**

**ya se que es malo... no sabía que final ponerle y, para colmo, me había ido muy a lo romántico… así que… esto es lo que quedó… por favor, si lo leyeron, dejen reviews… me vendrían bien unos consejos…**

**Arigato por leerlo!**

**Sayonara y hasta la próxima! . 3**


End file.
